Draco, Will You Be My Bunny?
by DramioneForever123
Summary: Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, asks Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, a question. That involves bunnies. Does Draco respect his fellow Head enough to accept this kind invitation?
1. Chapter 1

**Draco, Will You Be My Bunny?**

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, sat on her side of the couch in the Heads Common Room finishing a confusing History Of Magic assignment. It was hard, but being the most intelligent girl at Hogwarts, she liked a challenge.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, walked into the Heads Common Room sweaty and muddy from Quidditch practice. It was raining outside, but being the Quidditch Captain, he wanted all the practice he could get.

Hermione merely glanced at him as he trudged up the stairs, leaving muddy footsteps in his path. Absent-mindedly she cast a spell that would clear up all the mud.

Draco merely glanced at her as she did her homework, chewing on her quill. Absent-mindedly he cast a spell to start a fire in the fireplace.

Draco slammed his door with a thud and went into the bathroom both he and Hermione shared.

Hermione had just finished her homework when Draco came sauntering down the stairs, whistling a tune.

Hermione packed up her belongings when she remembered something she had to do. Ugh! She slapped her forehead in disbelief, wondering how she could have forgotten practically the most important exam in Transfiguration.

Actually, it was pretty stupid. But who was she to question what goes on in a teacher's mind?

The thing was, she had to turn someone into an animal of her choice. She picked a bunny, only because she thought Ginny would be her partner. But she hesitated to ask, and before she knew it Ginny was already Harry's partner. Ron's was Padma Patil.

The guidelines were that she could pick anyone in any year, but it couldn't be anyone from her own house that was in her year. So basically anyone besides her fellow Gryffindor 7th years.

Who could she ask? Ginny's gone, Padma's gone, Luna! Maybe Luna!

Oh, wait, Luna can't do it. She's already an Animagus. She discovered her talent shortly after the war. She could turn into probably the purest creature alive. A dove.

The only reason she couldn't be Hermione's bunny was that there was a chance that her Animagus powers could be in danger. If Hermione performed that spell on her she would lose the ability to turn into a dove.

Hermione would NEVER do that to a friend.

But who else was there to ask? Hermione didn't usually socialize with people in other houses besides Padma, Luna, and of course, Draco. He was Head Boy after all.

Wait.. That's it! Draco Malfoy! He was her only chance.

But how would she ask him? Ehh, she would think of something.

"Um, Draco?"

Draco looked up from the refrigerator that he was currently rifling through and said, "Yes Granger?"

"Could you…. Well.. Let's just say…" said Hermione. She just couldn't say it right.

Grabbing a bottle of Hermione's Sprite© he said, "Come on Granger. I don't have all day. Also, can I borrow this?"

Okay, here it goes.

"Go ahead. Draco, will you be my bunny?"

Sprite© has never been shot out of someone's mouth faster than that. Draco sprayed it all over the kitchen.

"Pardon me Granger? I don't think I heard you correctly,"

"Draco. Will. You. Be. My. Bunny?" said Hermione, slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean Granger? Seriously,"

"Maybe I should explain,"

She looked to Draco for his confirmation. He nodded, and she continued.

"Professor McGonagall wants us to turn someone into a bunny,"

"Why don't you use Potter or Weasley?"

"They already have partners. And as much as I hate to say it, you're my only hope. I'll fail without you Draco."

"Well... Why do you keep calling me Draco? I'm Malfoy, or even Ferret, but since when have you started calling me Draco?"

"Well since we're Heads, I think we should learn to be civil. Please? I'll do whatever you want in return… If it's reasonable."

"Well, what would I have to do? And would it hurt?"

"No, it wouldn't hurt at all. And all you would have to do is stand in your um… underclothes.. and then I'll perform the spell." ,replied Hermione uncomfortably.

"Whoa, hold up. Did you just say I have to stand in my underclothes? As in my boxers and undershirt?"

"Uh, yes, that's all."

"But what if I was a girl? You can't expect a girl to stand in front an audience half naked."

"Professor McGonagall is going to give the girls some kind of light dress. Please Draco?"

"Oh alright. But what do I get in return?"

"Well, I guess you could pick something and if it's reasonable I'll say okay."

"Well, this should be good. Hmm….. I know! Why don't you magnify your voice and say, 'I love Draco Malfoy. He is the most charming, hottest, sweet, cutest guy in Hogwarts. Marry me, Draco!' And then you have to pretend to faint since I'm so awesome." smirked Draco.

Hermione looked horrified.

"Absolutely NOT!"

"Fine, I won't help you."

"Please change it!"

"No. And this is your last chance Granger. If you don't accept this time, my offer is going down the drain."

"Merlin, what makes you so rottenly stubborn, Malfoy?"

"Don't you mean amazing?"

"No."

"Whatever Granger, I'm thirsty. So I'm going to get something to drink and I'll meet you tomorrow in Professor McGonagall's room at?"

"10:30 AM. And here's a pass, give it to your teacher so you don't get in trouble for leaving early."

"Thanks Granger, see you tomorrow!" said Draco, taking the pass and returning to the kitchen.

And soon after, Draco Malfoy became known as the Rabbit, and his title of Ferret was dropped.

And soon after, Hermione Granger became known as the Most Lovesick Girl To Come To Hogwarts, and her title as the Bushy-Haired Bookworm was dropped.

**That's it guys! Love you all, and please review. Let me know if I should continue this or include when Draco became a bunny or Hermione confessed her love to the Great Hall. :) Love you! Review!**


	2. Draco Becomes A Bunny!

Draco Malfoy was NOT ready to walk into a classroom and get half-naked in front of a bunch of guys and Professor McGonagall.

Sure, he didn't mind doing it in front of the ladies, because who could resist the Malfoy charm? The eyes, the hair, and who could forget? He makes a GREAT shag.

In his opinion anyways. But no matter how well he appealed to the ladies, he didn't think that he could do that in front of his own gender.

Maybe he would have to call it off. Oh wait, nope. He had promised Granger.

And knowing her, she would probably strangle him if he stood her up. Draco wanted to live, so he thought he would have to suck it up and grow a pair.

After all, it couldn't be that bad. He would sure like to rub it in Weasel's face that he has muscles, abs, and a six pack and that Weasel doesn't.

It wouldn't be _that _bad. Well, hopefully not.

Draco watched the clock like a hawk and at 10:20, he raised his hand so that Professor Flitwick would call on him.

"Professor?" called Draco.

Professor Flitwick turned around from the board and replied, "Did you call me, ?"

"Yes Professor, I have to leave. I need you to take this pass so that I can go," replied Draco, subtly. He didn't want to tell any of his Slytherins any more than he had to. Of course, he'd already told Blaise, but Blaise knew not to tell anyone and Draco trusted him.

"Alright, come up here and give me the pass," said Professor Flitwick.

Draco obediently stood up and walked awkwardly to the front of the room, aware that all pairs of eyes in the room were on him.

Now Blaise Zabini is an amazing best friend. He decided to create a distraction to tear their peers' attention away from Draco.

Loud enough that only the class could hear, he said, "Look guys! I crossbred a Spotted Neushwander and a Toppling Taritars!"

As everyone rushed to his desk, Blaise smirked to himself. What he had 'crossbred' was actually an ordinary ladybug.

Blaise had made it magically appear and he just performed a few charms that would change its appearance a bit.

It grew scales and tentacles, that's all.

Draco was grateful for all the attention being drawn away from him, and made a mental note to thank Blaise later.

"Oh, are you someone's partner for the project in Professor McGonagall's class?"

"Yes," replied Draco, getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Who's your partner?"

"Well Professor, I have to get going. As you know, Professor McGonagall's room is on the other side of Hogwarts," said Draco, getting more nervous by the minute.

"Alright. But , who is your partner? Oh, actually, never mind. Get going, Draco,"

"Thank you Professor. I'll be going now," said Draco, happy to leave.

As he walked out the door, he heard Professor Flitwick scolding the class for not paying attention.

As Draco walked through Hogwarts, his thoughts clouded with more and more doubt.

Why would Professor Flitwick give up so easily? There was no reason to stop. He just said, 'Never mind,' What did that mean?

Absent-mindedly he looked down at the pass in his hand.

There, in black and white, was the neat signature of Ms. Hermione Granger.

Of course! Professor Flitwick knew! Well, Draco would have to worry about that later. He reached the entrance to Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration room.

He took a deep breath, assured himself that it would be over soon, and turned the doorknob.

He could hear a mixture of sounds as he walked into the room. Laughter, whining, squealing.

And as soon as he showed his pale face to the other members of the room, silence greeted the group. There was no laughter, whining, or squealing. Instead, there were shouts of protest, lead by none other than the Weasel.

Draco refused to fight back or say anything, and instead walked up to Hermione, and gave her the pass. The screams stopped and the rest of the group looked at this strange exchange. That piece of paper looked like the pass you had to give your partner. And then why was Malfoy here? Unless… He was Hermione's partner!

Hermione calmly ignored the screams of protest and walked up to Professor McGonagall and handed her the pass. She took it and asked the class to be quiet. She seemed a bit shocked, but if she was she didn't say anything.

"Alright class. Now it's time for our animal transformations. Just to remind you, this is my only advanced class, so you all are the only ones doing this project. Who's going first?"

Ron raised his hand and he and Padma walked to the middle of the room. Padma was wearing some kind of silky dress that looked weightless.

Draco guessed that was what the girls would be wearing.

Ron said the words, _Isitais Foxiatis, _and Padma shrunk down about one third of her normal height. Her nose grew, and her skin turned orange. It turned to fur, and suddenly a bright flash of light popped out of Padma. Ron fell backwards, and the rest of the class shielded their eyes, including Draco.

When the light dimmed, they saw a beautiful fox in the place of Padma. Ron smiled triumphantly, and then a look of horror appeared of his face.

"Professor, is there a reversal spell? Please tell me, I promised Padma that I would turn her back and she'll kill me if I don't please Professor," ranted Ron obviously afraid.

"Relax, . The effects of the spell will wear off in 24 hours or so. I told you that already. And I will make sure that does not kill you," answered Professor McGonagall.

Ron looked sheepishly at the ground and Padma followed, her paws tapping lightly on the ground.

Next went Harry and Ginny. Ginny was wearing the same kind of dress that Padma was, silky and light.

Harry cast the spell, _Isitais Lioniatis._

Ginny turned into a lion, and that suited her perfectly. Strong with a temper. Come to think of it, Padma's animal captured her personality perfectly. Sly, and clever.

Hermione started to panic. What if everyone else's partner was going to be turned into an animal that represented them? If she had known that was going to happen, she would have turned him into a snake.

It would be really funny watching Draco Malfoy, bad boy, be turned into a harmless bunny. But on the other hand, he _was_ doing this for her, and she should respect that. _But…._ He was making her confess her love to him in the Great Hall. _However…_ he was going to be relentlessly teased for this.

But hey, whatever. Hermione was going to have her fun until it was time to pay.

Slowly one by one the rest of the small groups changed their partners into animals.

Soon enough it was Hermione and Draco's turn.

", , would you please step into the middle of the room so that we can finish?" asked professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor," they both said in unison.

Ignoring the starts they got, Hermione and Draco stepped up to the middle of the room.

Draco stripped into his boxers and undershirt and placed them neatly in a pile. He looked to Hermione, and nodded that he was ready.

He was a little nervous, but who wouldn't? But actually, he of all people should be least worried. Hermione Granger of all people was his partner!

Hermione noticed that he was uneasy, so she looked into his deep ocean blue eyes. Draco stared into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

They sent each other a message with their eyes, Hermione's eyes saying that it would be okay, and Draco's saying thank you.

"_Isitais Bunnyiatis,"_said Hermione.

Draco's muscular body shrank down and turned white. His ears grew long and his nose turned pink. He grew little whiskers and bunny feet. And last but not least, he grew a puffy bunny tail out of his bottom.

The whole class burst into laughter, including Hermione. Hell, even Professor McGonagall was chuckling silently.

Just imagine, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, bad boy, turned into a puffy, fuzzy, loveable bunny!

And as Hermione walked the hall of Hogwarts the rest of that fateful day and the next, people looked on from the sides and wondered why the Head Girl had a bunny in her arms.

Hermione personally enjoyed the look on their faces when she told the onlookers that the bunny was actually Draco Malfoy.

And Draco? Well, let's just say he didn't mind missing classes, eating carrots, and snuggling up to Hermione during the night and when she was doing her homework. Needless to say, Draco didn't mind at all. And neither did Hermione.

**Well, that's it! I really hope you like it, it took me two hours :) I love you all and please review! **


End file.
